


Limerence

by VivianDarkbloom05



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Creepy Hannibal, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Posted on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloom05/pseuds/VivianDarkbloom05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, our favorite doctor experiences limerence first hand and dear Will is the limerent apple of his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerence

Hannibal sits behind his redwood desk, sharpening his pencil with a scalpel. The shavings fall dutifully into the bin Hannibal placed meticulously next to his sketch so as not to get any smudges on his most recent pursuit.  
The sketch is composed of a hodgepodge of disorderly furniture and homey décor.  
Oddly enough, everything seems like they are in their rightful places.  
And they are.  
It's Will Graham's living room.  
The coffee maker is placed haphazardly next to a drawer of utensils, the tawdry china is atop a precarious shelf, the comfortable couches face each other and a frame hinges on a particularly unstable nail, as if it was symbolic of the very owner himself.  
Over all, the place has a rustic charm that is all its own.  
Hannibal is not a man known to criticize unreasonably.  
No, he rather sees Will Graham's humble abode as some kind of sanctuary that he very shamelessly exploits in order to see better the foundations that make the man.  
He plans to find out what Will's bedroom would look like the next time he's invited.  
He could always, of course find a more obtrusive way to gain knowledge of Will Graham's private boudoir but the occasion is quite uncalled for, unlike his last visit.  
And Hannibal is not a man who takes too many liberties.  
Another series of curious thoughts about Will Graham envelop Hannibal and he suddenly has the urge to skin Will Graham's hands so that he can finally see the network of veins that make every action the man takes.  
The creak of his office door opening struck a discordant note in Hannibal as he is definitely sure that his next appointment was not due until 7 o' clock.  
It also effectively broke him out of his reverie.  
The sound of footsteps that soon followed this bold entrance agitated Hannibal.  
How rude, he thought and wondered if the intruder's blood would contrast, or not at all with the burgundy colored walls of his office.  
The intruder in question happened to be none other than Will Graham who was currently wearing a very rare expression of pure, unadulterated glee.  
Hannibal took care to place his drawing underneath an inconspicuous moleskine notebook which also housed his many illustrations of Wound man.   
"We solved a case!" the criminal profiler declared as he plopped gracelessly into one of Hannibal's tasteful chairs.  
The light illuminated Will Graham perfectly and he looked, to Hannibal, like a Boticelli angel. Yes, there was a faint stubble on his chin and his lank curls were obviously in a state of unwash but nothing could possibly vitiate his beauty.  
His face took Hannibal aback with a kind of breathless anticipation that he was most unfamiliar with.  
It took him a moment to regain his icy composure and remark something apropos to the conversation.  
"My felicitations."  
Will then continued to tell him about the case he solved about a man who murdered young prostitutes in an apparently artless fashion, as was the murderer.  
Nevertheless, he was proud of his very own mongoose, ever unaware that the snake was just a hair's breadth away.  
Still, he found himself deviating from the topic at hand and fantasized instead about the man in front of him.  
He wondered if Will thought flannel was a prerequisite to every situation as he straightened his shirt and fixed his glasses atop his nose.  
Hannibal couldn't help but find the profiler's mannerisms so very endearing.  
He was fixated so entirely on them that he didn't notice that Will was getting up.   
"Well, I shouldn't keep you-so, I better be going." Will said.  
This brought a sensation of something akin to despair in Hannibal's chest and his throat was suddenly dry.  
But- Hannibal interjected and he caught himself standing up and almost reaching out to Will.  
Sapphire blue eyes met a curiously dilated maroon gaze.  
"As the occasion has presented itself, would you like to have dinner at our next appointment?"  
"Is that a date?" Will asked with a playful, almost careless abandon. He found it hard to believe his psychiatrist was implying something else to him, of all people.  
Hannibal looked at him in an almost imploring manner.  
"I did not mean to imply-"  
"I'd love to." Will said, embarassed that he made Hannibal think he was misconstruing.  
Will Graham left an unusually flustered Hannibal, now seated again on his desk.  
He felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest, his throat was now working properly and he felt light headed.  
These were all very quaint and interesting biological responses to Hannibal and he filed them away in his mind palace for later inspection.  
After all, he was going to have Will Graham for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Limerence is an involuntary state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person combined with an overwhelming, obsessive need to have one's feelings reciprocated. It is also defined as “an involuntary interpersonal state that involves intrusive, obsessive, and compulsive thoughts, feelings, and behaviors that are contingent on perceived emotional reciprocation from the object of interest”. The sensation of limerence is felt in the midpoint of the chest, bottom of the throat, guts, or in some cases in the abdominal region.This can be interpreted as ecstasy at times of mutuality, but its presence is most noticeable during despair at times of rejection.


End file.
